You Always Save The One You Love
by FinchelMonchelForever
Summary: Rachel can't take anymore bullying so she gets into the habit of taking drugs to try and make things better but can Finn come to his senses and help her.


You Always Save The One You Love

Summary: Rachel can't take anymore bullying and is even more upset with the fact Finn has dumped Quinn and still hasn't asked her to be his girlfriend he just keeps stringing her along, so she gets into the habit of taking drugs to try and make things better but can Finn come to his senses and help her.

Rachel POV

I am so sick of everyone putting me down all of the time like as if everyone pointing out all of the things that I hate about myself wasn't bad enough but they have to throw slushies at me too. Then there's Finn he finally dumps Quinn because he finds out that the baby isn't his and still hasn't asked me to be his girlfriend he keeps saying that he really likes me but doesn't do anything about it because he is scared that it will hurt his reputation, well Rachel Barbra Berry shall not be strung along by Finn Hudson anymore.

I have been feeling really depressed lately so I decided to buy drugs off the chronic lady to see how it works once I took a joint everything went away and I felt happier but once the drugs wore off I realised that it won't help me with my problems but just takes the pain away.

But after I stopped taking it later my body started to hurt so I had to get to take the pain away. Some people in glee club were starting to notice that something was strange about me but I just brushed it off.

Later that night I was in my room getting ready to inject the drugs into my body because the pain was becoming unbearable until someone very familiar was standing in my doorway and shouted

"Rachel what the hell are you doing?"

…...

Finn POV

These past couple of days have been emotional for me I mean first I dump Quinn because it turns the baby isn't mine it's Puck's and second Rachel seems to be avoiding me, I can hardly blame her either because I have been stringing her along but now I realise that I want her to be my girlfriend because I think I'm starting to fall in love with her.

I start to notice that Rachel seems to be out of character so I decided to go to her house to see what's going on her dad's car wasn't there but I notice that the front door was open so I just walked in and go up to her bedroom, but I didn't expect to see what I saw, Rachel was sitting on her bed with what looked like a heroine needle into her hand about to inject herself, no I have to stop this,

"Rachel what the hell are you doing?" I shouted angrily making her look at me startled.

…..

Rachel POV

I froze I didn't know what to say I have never seen Finn that angry before.

"I …. I" I started but he cut me off by angrily storming over to my bed and looked me dead in the eye and said

"Rach why the hell would you do this it's not right this stuff could kill you and I can't lose you"

"I'm sick of everyone bullying me Finn and I'm sick of you stringing me along all of time" I shouted

"Rach I am so sorry I came over to see if you were ok and maybe be my girlfriend but I didn't expect to see this please Rach you can't do this I prmise I'll make sure that no one bullies you again" he pleaded

"Finn it hurts if I don't take it then I will still be in pain I used it once five weeks ago and now it hurts and it makes everything go away" I explained

"Your not the only one who is hurting Rach I mean what about me huh my girlfriend gets pregnant by my best friend and the girl I love is doing drugs" he shouted tearfully

"You love me?" I asked softly

"Ofcourse I do Rach but please don't do this I promise if you want me you have me" he said tenderly

"I love you too Finn but I can't I'm sorry" I said tears forming in my eyes

"Fine he said determinedly and took the needle by his arm.

"Finn what are you doing?" I shouted

"What you said it makes the pain go away so it will help me too" he said

"Finn please don't" I pleaded he placed the needle on the bed beside me and said

"See it hurts doesn't it, look Rach I'm not gonna stop you if you want to inject yourself then fine do it, come what are you waiting for?" he shouted the last part angry tears streaming down his face.

I couldn't do it anymore he was right I grabbed the needle and threw it in thebin and screamed.

"I'm sorry Finn I am so so sorry" I cried he pulled me into his arms and hugged for what felt like hours until I pulled away slightly to look him in the eye and say

"I trust you Finn and I wanna be your girlfriend and I promise I will never do something like this again"

He then kissed me so passionately that it left me breathless.

"Thank you and I promise I won't let you down" he whispered and just like that everything was perfect.

…

7 weeks later

Rachel POV

Everything was perfect I am officially off drugs and Finn has been a great supporter we both agreed that we wouldn't tell anyone about the drugs and Finn kept his promise he also made sure that no one bullied me and he made it loud and clear that I was his girlfriend and he wasn't ashamed.

I walked down the school halls and then I noticed Karofsky coming to slushie me I closed my eyes to prepare for the cold but when I didn't I opened my eyes just in time to see Finn pin Karofsky against the lockers and shouted

"Leave my girlfriend alone Karofsky or I will put you into an early grave do you understand me?"

Karofsky seemed to have got the message and walked away, Finn came over to me and hugged me and whispered in my ear

"I told I wouldn't let anything happen to you"

I kissed him passionately right there and then and whispered against his lips

"I love you" I felt him smile against my lips and he whispered

"I love you too" and cupped my face and closed the gap again and kissed me, life couldn't get better than this because I have the perfect boyfriend who literally saved me but it's true what they say I guess You Always Save The One You Love.

Hope you enjoyed the story and reviews are always welcomed.


End file.
